The Most Sadistic Games 75
by jabberjay1221
Summary: My name is Becca Nacmars.  In the 3rd quarter quell, all the tributes are 5 years old.  My twin siblings are tributes.  Can I manage to get at least one of them home alive?
1. Chapter 1

The Most Sadistic Games 75

"As a reminder to the rebels that even the most innocent were affected, this year all of the tributes will be only 5 years old, because that was the number of years the war went on." President Snow announces gleefully. I gasp. I'm only 11, but I have twin 5 year old siblings. My name is Rebecca and my siblings are Elizabeth and Leo. I love them to pieces. They are asleep, thank god. I can't believe that the Capitol would approve of murdering 23 innocent 5 year olds. They are supposed to be safe from the Games for 7 more years. My father suddenly goes very still and hard. I can tell that he's extremely angry. My mom is asleep. You see, my dad was the victor of the 58 Hunger Games, and the reapings are usually rigged so that the families of victors are picked way more often than is normal. I walk upstairs to my room to cry.

The next morning, at breakfast, my father calmly explains the quarter quell to my siblings and mom. Mom immediately begins to sob. I take Lizzy and Leo outside. I explain the Hunger Games as best as I can, and also try to not worry them too much. The actual Games aren't until July 15, though the reading of the card was last night, February 28. Today is March 1st. That means that I only have 3 months and 14 days to train my siblings.

"Okay, so I am going to try and help you so that if you end up reaped, then you'll win." I intone. "So the first thing that I'm going to teach you is how to throw a knife. Then to hunt and gather with a bow and arrow, and we'll work from there."

"Um OK, Becca." Leo says tentatively. So I run into the house and easily snag a dozen knives. Laying them out in the grass, I explain about each one.

"This ones a steak knife, relatively light, has a plastic handle, and it's serrated. Now lets try throwing them at a target."

Leo picked it up immediately, while it took a week for Lizzy to throw bulls-eyes consistently. Lizzy was a natural at hunting, gathering, throwing axes, and swimming. Leo excelled at camouflage, tying knots, throwing spears, healing and medicine. By the time I had taught them all I knew, it was July 10th. The reaping was only 5 days away. My dad was mentoring this year. He had asked me to go with him, in case he was mentoring my little siblings. On the day of the reaping, I feel sooooooooooooooo nervous. Our escort walks up to the stage with his "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Our girl tribute this year will be...Elizabeth Nacmars!"

Oh my gosh. Not my sister who is still too short to reach the kitchen sink, who still likes me to sleep with her, who I love more than anything in this world. I watch helplessly as she mounts the stage, shaking like a leaf.

"And joining her will be...Leo Nacmars!"

I stare at my dad in disbelief. I can't lose both of them, not like this. Standing on the stage, holding hands, they are the cutest children in the world. Innocent and care-free, until the freaking Capitol decided that it would be fun to kill them. I board the train with my dad while my siblings give their final goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, so tomarrow, we'll arive in the Capitol. When you meet your stylists, just let them do what they want. After that, me and Becca will help you with interviws and training." Dad says.

"Yep." Lizzie replies.

"So, come on you guys, I want to show you your rooms." I say

"OK." Leo replies. So Lizzie and Leo and I play dress up for hours in their closets. When we're called to dinner, I stare with pity at our server. An avox. I wonder what he did. He seems about only a few years older than me. I can recognize about 7 of our 11 courses. I had gotten cooking lessons in previous years when I had come here with dad as a mentor.

"We have to watch the reapings after this, so eat quickly." I advise.

"I'm already done." announces Leo.

"Me too" says Lizzy. So the 3 of us leave my dad to finish eating and get comfy in front of the T.V.. As the reapings come on, I take notes on how the children present themselves. Some burst into tears, some manage to look confident. From Districts 1, 4, and 9 there are volunteers. I find that absolutely revolting. The announcer talks about how these games will be the most exiting yet, what with the tributes being 5, and 2 of them family members of victors. I hate that man. He finds the murders of district children exciting! What a fu**ing bastard! I slowly pick up my siblings and carry them into my bedroom. I tuck us in and hold them both close. They fall asleep instantly, and I can't help but think about how at least one of them has to die, both will lose their innocence, be murderers. I cry until I drift into a troubled slumber.

*Authors note*

Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to anyone who is reading this and/or has reviewed. Skyclaw gave me some very helpful suggestions and critique. Also, if anyone wants to submit a tribute, all I need is a name, district, strategy for games and interview, and chariot and interview outfit. If no one submits a tribute, I will simply make up all of them. And if you don't like anything that I'm doing, please just tell me in a review. Thanks! I will try to complete one chapter every 2-3 days!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pace back and forth nervously. Leo and Lizzy should be coming out any minute. I am extremely scared about what they might be wearing. I just hope that it's nothing like the District 4 tributes. The girl was wearing a sea-shell bra and glittery blue underwear. The boy was wearing shorts that were inhumanely short. Here comes District 7. And oh my gosh. I scarcely recognize my siblings. Elizabeth is wearing a knee-length shimmering green dress, and Leo has on dark brown pants and a shirt like Liz's dress. This is way better than last years tree costumes. The only other costumes that seem to measure up are District 12's. They seem to give off a soft glow, like candlelight. Then I am rushed upstairs because it's over. Once there, I head to the kitchen. I bake a giant, decadent, tasty cake. It's 3 layered, the bottom-chocolate, the middle layer-vanilla with Oreo cookie, the top layer-mint. I use special frosting to match the cake layers. I decorate the outside of it with cookies shaped like leaves, ice cream that looks like leaf piles around the bottom, and red icing that says: "Congratulations Lizzie and Leo! I love you! From your absolutely favorite sister in the world! And biggest fan ever!". I really liked the way it turned out. In front of the giant T.V., I find dad, Leo, and Lizzy watching the chariot ride re caps.

"I want to team up with Alia, Posy, and Catalina." Liz announces.

"And I want Max and Lorren." Leo says.

My mouth drops open in surprise. I had just assumed, naively, I guess, that my siblings would work together.

"Dad, what districts are they?" I ask quickly

"Posy is from District 12, Alia is from District 4, Catalina is from District 2, Max is from District 2, and Lorren is from District 6." He responds

"So you want District 2, and half of 3, 4, and 12? That many allies? And can they even do anything?" I inquire

"Hang out with them tomorrow, and try to learn something new, and try to talk to everyone, got it?" Dad instructs

"I made an absolutely ah mazing dessert for you guys, want any?" I ask

"Yeah!" Leo and Lizzie both answer excitedly. So I lead them into the dining room where my masterpiece awaits.

While Leo and Lizzie eat, I confer quietly with my dad.

"I think that Posy, from District 12, has a good mentor. The pair from 2, Catalina and Max, are probably the most experienced with weapons besides District 1, who are they, again?" I inquire.

"Shimmer and Shane, the girl seems vicious, the boy is kinda weepy. I want an alliance between District 4, us, District 2, and District 11."

"Hm, District 11 would be food, District 2 would be weapons, District 4 would be sponsors and food and we would be medicine, weapons, and sponsors." I state. My father nods in assent. I ponder this alliance while tucking my siblings into bed with me. An alliance that large is scary, even though 5 year olds are less likely to turn on you and kill all their allies in their sleep. Goodnight.

***Authors Note***

**Please submit tributes! And thank you all sooooooooooooooo much to anyone who has reviewed. If you are reading this, please review. I might abandon this story if I don't get any reviews! Jkjk, I probably wont abandon this, because I have OCD and have to finish everything I start.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a breakfast with Leo and Lizzie and dad, I get some money and roam around the Capitol. I end up buying a few decorations to brighten up my house. Also, some jewelery for my mom. She decided to not come, because it's too sad. I pity her. I imagine her at home, knowing that even at best, only 3 of her family members will come home. I think that she hopes that it's Leo. In our over populated District, boys are favored because they can't reproduce. I try to decide who I want my siblings to have as allies. The District 11 boy, maybe. I just cannot believe that the Capitol approves of 5 year olds killing each other. I mean, it's completely barbaric. The boy from District 9 was sooooooooooo sweet! He was cute, in a babyish sort of way. I felt sooooooooooooo bad for the District 4 tributes, I mean, honestly. I just can't believe that their mentors went for the "sexy" approach. Come on, they are only 5 years old for gods sake. I start to get hungry, so I walk into this little Italian diner thing. After ordering, I start to write down the tributes on my napkin. Here's that list:

District 1-

Girl-Shimmer Iglesia

Boy-Shane Hade

District 2

Girl-Catalina Daily

Boy-Max Dencer

District 3

Girl-

Boy-

District 4

Girl-Alia Gregor

Boy-

District 5

Girl-

Boy-

District 6

Girl-

Boy-Lorren Bochue

District 7

Girl-Elizabeth Nacmars

Boy-Leo Nacmars

District 8

Girl-

Boy-

District 9

Girl-

Boy-Dave Smith

District 10

Girl-

Boy-

District 11

Girl-

Boy-Judah Redwood

District 12

Girl-Posy Hawthorn

Boy-

***Authors Note***

**You guys are allowed to submit more than 1 tribute. Also, let me know if you want me to write a chapter or 2 from that persons perspective, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I pace nervously around the living room of my floor. The training scores will be posted tonight, interviews tomorrow, and then, gulp, the games begin. I have already cleaned every single room on this floor. I have tried to take a walk around the Capitol, but everything is closed. I sit down and stare at the clock. It's sooooo slow. I tap my fingers anxiously on a table. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Leo walks into the room.

"How did you do? What did you do?" I ask breathlessly.

"Um, I threw knives at targets. I tied knots and painted in the camouflage." He answers. "Who's Joanna Mason?"

"You know her, she's a mentor for District 7, just like dad."

"But how did she win?" Leo specifies.

"She acted weak and innocent until there was only a few people left, then she came out and murdered everyone left, why?"

"Because, a gamemaker called me the next Joanna Mason."

I smiled. "That's great Leo, she won, she's still alive!"

"What about me?" As Joanna Mason herself walked in.

"Will you mentor Leo instead of Lizzie?" I ask.

"Um, sure. Why?"

"Because some gamemaker called him the next you."

"Hmm, was he blind?" she responds.

I stare at her in shock; why was she so sarcastic about my brother's death? Just then, Elizabeth walks in.

"What did the gamemaker's say?" I asked.

Lizzie just stared at me, her eyes full of tears that had yet to fall. "Bloodbath for sure."

I wrap her in my arms and let her sob. I can't believe that those jerks said that to my baby sister, I mean, come on. She's only five years old for crying out loud!

"Oh for crying out loud, you are being sent into an arena to die." Joanna remarks.

I slowly untangle myself from Lizzie and turn to stare at Joanna head on.

"Joanna, SHUT UP!" I yell. Then I pick up Lizzie and comfort her till she falls asleep. Then I feed Leo dinner and we watch the training scores.

District 1-

Girl-Shimmer Iglesia-10

Boy-Shane Hade-6

District 2

Girl-Catalina Daily-9

Boy-Max Dencer-9

District 3

Girl-Kelly Hensla-7

Boy-Harvey Jefferson-1

District 4

Girl-Alia Gregor-8

Boy-Whaly Xian-8

District 5

Girl-Felicia Ruji-5

Boy-Aidan Kiyot-6

District 6

Girl-Rachelle Chiduk-2

Boy-Lorren Bochue-4

District 7

Girl-Elizabeth Nacmars-2

Boy-Leo Nacmars-2

District 8

Girl-Hannah Cuyford-5

Boy-Robert Trask-7

District 9

Girl-Melissa Byars-3

Boy-Dave Smith-7

District 10

Girl-Willow Smithe-4

Boy-Ted Helio-5

District 11

Girl-Gardenia Trelease-3

Boy-Judah Redwood-7

District 12

Girl-Posy Hawthorn-9

Boy-Adam Bolire-4


End file.
